Héroe
by CBR
Summary: Todos sabemos el acto heroico que hizo Neville Longbottom. Pero nadie sabe como se sintió él, lo que pensó y como actuó ante eso. Pero gracias al pensadero he podido ver sus pensamientos. ¿Queréis saberlo?. Solo tenéis que entrad.


**Esto se me ocurrió hace unos días, cuando volví a ver las reliquias de la muerte. Neville como todos sabéis hizo un acto heroico y creo que se merece algo como esto. Así que este one-shot he querido dedicárselo totalmente a Neville Longbottom.**

**Es más o menos lo que piensa Neville respecto a todo lo que ha pasado, tiene un toque entre divertido y entretenido.**

**Os dejo para que lo leaís y espero que os guste. Muchos besos. Cristina.**

****Disclaimer: _Debo decir que no soy J.K. y que estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomé prestado un tiempo._****

* * *

><p>Increíble.<p>

Sí, la palabra perfecta es increíble. Porque lo que ha pasado no tiene otro adjetivo mejor para definirlo. Yo, el chico torpe de Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom ha hecho un acto heroico. Si como lo oís H-E-R-O-I-C-O, con todas y cada una de las letras. Al menos eso es lo van diciendo todos los chicos de Hogwarts cada vez que me ven. Me dan palmadas en la espalda y me estrechan la mano como si fuera un HEROE, si, eso es lo que soy. Y es la primera vez que me siento orgulloso de mi mismo. Ya no soy el chico torpe y descuidado de hace unos años.

¡NO, SEÑOR!

¿Y sabéis porqué?.

Por la simple razón de que he madurado. La vuelta de Voldemort me ha hecho ver que... ¡Espera!. He dicho Voldemort. Por los calzones de merlín, ya no tenemos que decir el estúpido "Quién-tú-ya-sabes" y algunos lo decían hasta con miedo. Pero NO, ya no hay porque tener miedo, él se ha ido, ha muerto y nosotros hemos ganado esta batalla.

¡NOSOTROS!.

Esto hay que celebrarlo. Y en cuanto todos volvamos a ser los de antes, (porque la perdida de los seres queridos aún esta muy reciente), voy a ir a Las tres escobas y le diré a Madame Rosmerta que yo invito a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean y... y... Como cuesta decirlo, es algo difícil ¿sabéis?. No es plan ponerse a decir a todo viento el nombre de la persona que te gusta. Bueno vale ya... lo digo... Luna Lovegood.

Si, me gusta. ¿Algún problema?.

Puede que sea un poco solitaria y extraña, pero es así porque es sincera y original. Ella es especial, diferente. Y eso me gusta. No se en que momento exactamente me di cuenta de que Luna Lovegood es la chica ideal para mi, pero cuando lo hice sentí que no me había equivocado y que ella era la única que podía hacerme feliz.

Corriendo fui a buscarla, pero parece que el destino no quiso que lo hiciese porque no la encontré por ninguna parte, incluso llegue a pensar lo peor, pero cuando todo terminó, pude verla, sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa peculiar y moviendo sus piernas de una manera bastante graciosa. Y entonces sonreí. Sonreí feliz de saber que estaba viva, que estaba a mi lado y que nada le había pasado.

Aún no le he dicho nada, pero todo llegará a su tiempo, se que cuando reúna todo el valor podré decirle que la quiero y que si quiere ser mi... mi... ¿Suena raro decir novia con el nombre de Luna Lovegood al lado verdad?. Pero la vida es así, extraña. Y hay que saber comprenderla para poder resolver todas las incógnitas que la vida nos pone día a día. Y yo he sabido resolver una gran pregunta en mi vida, así que vuelvo a repetir que estoy ORGULLOSO DE MI MISMO.

Ah... hay una cosa que se me olvidaba y es super importante en este relato. ¿He dicho porque me dicen que soy un Heroe?. ¿No?. Ah... ahora entiendo que era lo que había olvidado, es que el humo espeso que hay dentro de mi recordadora se puso de color rojo, igual que en primer año, pero aún no recuerdo lo que olvidé aquella vez... en fin, volviendo a lo que estamos hablando es que me dicen héroe porque...

¡TATATACHAN!

Me encanta hacer este ruidito. Hermione me dijo que los muggles lo decían cuando tenían que decir algo importante, ¿os importa que lo repita?.

¡TATATACHAN...!

¡SAQUE LA ESPADA DE GRYFFINDOR DEL SOMBRERO SELECCIONADOR!

¿A que es increíble?. Esa espada solo la puede sacar un autentico Gryffindor y yo fui uno de ellos, me sentí muy orgulloso y feliz en ese momento. Con la espada pude matar a Nagini y salvar a Ron y Hermione, en resumen me comporte como autentico HEROE.

Así que sin más rodeos, os dejo. Tengo una especie de cita. Vale... vale, lo admito, no es una cita aunque yo quiera creer que si. Luna y yo hemos quedado para ir a casa de Ron, donde se encuentran Harry y los demás, vamos a hablar y pasar un tiempo juntos, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo que borraros la memoria. No puedo fiarme... ¿Y si le decís a Luna que la quiero?. No, No y NO. Así que me despido de vosotros y...

¡OBLIVIATE!.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travesura Realizada.<strong>_


End file.
